


Provocative

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set after Iron Man 149-150, Tony in the last Iron Man issue find Victor very handsome, blowjob, its a crime there is not a lot of fic about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Provocative

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Tony finished his long walk, having fasten his travel with the rest of energy and technology of his modified armor. He enters the airport and quickly change into a suit and become Tony Stark again. He gets quickly a plane since everyone knows his name and gets back in America. He’s veeeeery lucky no one’s asking him where he was for the last couple of days.  
Except Rhodey. Rodhey is the one that brought him to the border of Latveria. 

\- So, how was it? You don’t look so bad for someone who went on a dispute with one of the worst despot of Earth. Asks James.

\- Oh, well, I had to run a bit. He still got his goddamns technologies parts in the end. It’s Iron Man and him that really got into a fight and disappeared for a couple of hours. Says Tony.

\- He’s okay?

\- Of course! His armor was quite disassembled, but overall okay.

\- What happened?

\- He hasn’t told me…

James shrugs in deception and they chat about Stark’s meeting in the afternoon, with a beautiful French lady, totally their type. 

\----------------------------

The meeting went very well and Tony got the lady’s number and even manage to present her to James.   
They high five. 

The two friends go to Tony’s luxurious apartment and they watch a movie.

\- You’re pretty lay back for someone who’s deployed tomorrow. Sates Tony. 

\- It’s going to be quite relax anyway. Answers the soldier. 

\- Glad to know our taxes are well spent. 

\- Haha. Hey, isn’t that…?

Tony turns his head to what his friend is pointing. His labs making light and the president is on the screen. The president might have seen they were watching Frankenstein.   
Stark and Rhode gets up to greet him and ask him what’s happening. 

\- It seems Captain America needs help on the East coast. The Red Skull had unknown plan. We need your assistance mister Stark. And please bring your body guard. Asks the president. 

\------------------------------------

Iron Man lands beside Captain America and they look at each other. 

\- Thank you for your coming. Says the star spangled hero. 

\- No problem. What’s the situation? Asks Iron Man. 

Steve explains the plan and Stark propose some modification to it. 

Stark has to take down the submarine. His armor can resist a great deal of pressure from the water and break down those submarines or just stop their course and bring them to authorities. There is human in there, some even just want to pay their rents and buy toys for the kids. 

Iron Man easily stops the powers from the submarine and lifts them to the surface. His part done, he joins Captain America at the crescendo of his battle against the Skull. The engineer shoots the soldier and the Nazis trying to hit the blond American from behind. He prevents the tanks from retreating and running away in the city. 

Once, the combat is finished, Captain America thanks Iron Man and Tony gets back to his home, where Pepper makes him remember his two meeting he has tonight. 

The meeting rolls and the alcohol flows at the end of the night. He stumbles to his bed with a beauty and after the horizontal tango, he falls asleep like a log. 

Tony wakes up with a hangover and almost drags his body to his computer. 

\- Mister Stark? Asks Pepper with a coffee cup.

\- Mmrryes? Thanks. 

\- The journalists are here. 

\--------------------------------

2 months after Tony came back from the past, he was sleeping like a baby in his lab. The door of his lab opens, he quickly hide his armors from Pepper and Happy coming over. 

\- Mister Stark? Asks Pepper, concerned by his nervousness. 

\- Pleeaaaaaaase, It’s Tony. Ouh, coffee! Thank you, Happy. 

\- Anything for you, boss. You remember what is it tonight? Asks Happy. 

\- Hum…? 

\- It’s the UN meeting. Says Pepper in a serious tone.

\- Oh! Right. I’m eating something and getting my tuxedo out. Don’t worry, pep, my papers are ready! 

\- You better, hurry, we’re going in fifteen minutes. 

Tony rush to his tuxedo, reprimanding himself to have forgotten his clock again and takes yogurt before heading for the UN meeting. 

\- So, Pepper, everyone will be there? Asks Tony.

\- Yes. Rumors even say Wakanda will come. Answers the redhead. 

\- Ouuh! Interesting! Faster, faster!

\- Faster to wait? The meeting is only at seven. 

\- Stop ruining my excitement, Pepper.

\- Sorry, but tonight’s a pivot in the international trade and help for the third world country. It’s very serious. 

Tony sighs to see Pepper so stern, but he knows it’s because she’s nervous. He puts his hand on her shoulder and smile. 

\- It’s going to be okay. Anyway the Avengers will be there. No? Says Tony. 

\- Well, the relationship between Captain America and Hawkeye is quite… turbulent. Respond the redhead. 

\- Yeah, but they know how to get the job done if villains ever get to the meeting aaaand Iron Man’s going to be with us.

\- At least. 

Tony then chat with happy until they arrive at the UN headquarter. The hero gets out his car and is bombarded by the lights of the photo and the journalists’ questions. He quickly gets inside and greets the governors from the foreign countries. 

Once everyone is there, they call for the actual meeting. The first part is really boring and Stark scribbles on his paper. On the second part, this is where it’s getting interesting. The petrol company are there and some advocates representing their country ask them scathing questions. Tony smirks and even helps the advocates. 

\- If Mister from Roxxon here removes itself from Niger, I will provide electricity to all the country and have volunteers to go help. Proposes Tony. 

\- I will help Chad and Mali if they kick out Roxxon from their country. Speak the leader of Wakanda. 

Tony eyes said leader, tall black man, oozing authority and wisdom. T’Challa of Wakanda. Stark is sure there’s more than meet the eyes. He’ll have a talk with him afterward. 

\- I will take care of Egypt if you don’t mind. 

Tony’s eyes widen, his head snap toward the voice, it hurts. The leader of the country gets up while audibly gasp of surprise mixed with terror, Doctor Doom, leader of Latveria, made his entrance.   
The evil king walks slowly in the aisle and shouts are heard from the side, doombots flows the rostrum.   
The engineer looks toward the leader of Wakanda, he’s already fighting the robots. Tony has to change, but he doesn’t know if he’ll manage to get to th- He choke on air when he’s lift by his neck. 

\- Mister Stark, come with me. Your lackey will soon follow. Says Doctor Doom. 

Tony struggles and tries to hit the despot, without success. He’s dragged across the chaotic room where the Avengers have difficulties to deal with the surge of robots. 

\- D-Doom! Stop it! You’ll have…! Begins the engineer. 

\- Doom didn’t come just for you, American. The UN has stolen sensible information about one of my ally. And he will get it back! Cuts the villain. 

\- What do you mean you came for me…!?

Stark doesn’t have an answer as the door of the car is shut and gas pervade the air.

\--------------------------------------

Tony opens his eyes slowly. He lifts is head and look at the light around him, mostly candles and old lamps. He’s attached on a chair.   
Doctor Doom stares at him waking up with a cup of wine in his hand and his other hand is petting a tiger. 

\- … Well, hello. Thanks to have put me unconscious, the trip was very fast. Cute tiger. Says the hero. 

\- Don’t be thankful for that, it’s the least I can do for my invitees. Answers Doom.

\- So, what do you want? 

\- Didn’t I tell you that I would get my vengeance? 

\- Wait, didn’t you told that to Iron Man. 

\- You can keep your identity safe with your stupid country, but Doom is very well aware the famous businessman Tony Stark and his lackey Iron Man are the same person. 

\- You want to blackmail me?

\- No. Many Americans fool have a doubt on Iron Man. It would be no surprise. 

Tony blinks ad jumps to have the massive frame of the king in front of him. A cold, cold Taser is put on his temple. 

\- Cheap, but very effective in many ways. Purr Doom. 

\- Whoa! Whoa! Why do you want to avenge yourself anyway?? I mean, you got the devices and the electric parts you were missing for your time machine. We both helped to get back to our time even though you raised an army of the dead to fight me! I mean, what’s the problem? Asks Tony, having difficulty to hide his discomfort at the situation.

\- The problem is that you interfered in a legitimate trade which was none of your business, and it got us both trap in the past.

\- No that’s your fault!

\- No time to bicker or to argument with me. You are the one attached on a chair. None of your armor is around in ten miles radius, even more.

\- I’m going out! Someone will get me out.

\- Ha! Adorable! 

The hero shouts when the king electrocutes his neck. His heart palpitates and sees blur for a moment but it stops. He quickly gains his sense back when the Taser is brushing his ‘’heart’’. 

\- Don’t do that. Orders Tony. 

The American hears the villain chuckles. They glare at each other and Doom withdraws his weapon. 

\- You know, I got a very interesting offer from Roxxon to have you. They weren’t happy that you tried to kick them out of a couple of countries. Said Doctor Doom.

\- Since when do you bargain with those scums? Asks Stark, curtly. 

\- I don’t. Their interests are indecent. But just the thoughts of you in their hands could make shiver of apprehension every people that hate you. 

\- You would get that low?!

\- Doom has no use for you except a trade against… Bah! Nothing. I just wanted to be sure you understand getting on Doctor Doom’s path never goes unpunished! 

Doctor Doom slaps him across the face. Tony pants slightly at the aftershock of the blow and he looks back at Doom for a slight second before getting another slap. The cold metal with leave bruises. The king pulls his hairs roughly, in the kind of way a mistress would…

\- Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, Doom. Smirks the hero.

Tony tries to hide his smile seeing how fast the emotion change into the Latverian’s eyes. It goes from surprise, to disgust to condescendence. 

\- You wish, don’t you? Asks the king in a tone hiding thousand intentions. 

Stark suddenly is very aware of where he is and who he is with. He can’t joke around now, but he blushes slightly. 

Doom lifts his hand and cervo guards come grab the hero and drag him to chamber, where he’s locked, double lock and even quadruple locked inside.   
Tony looks around, there isn’t even a window! He puts his hands on the wall to feels if they’re plain. It’s cement. He won’t be able to break it with his bare hands. Well. He just has to be patient, everyone on Earth knows he’s in Latveria, someone will come to get him out. 

\-------------------------------------------

Two days later, Tony begins to be very impatient. How could Doom keep his allies away for so long? In fact the American doubted they were in America. He jumps when he hears the door opening. A servant is there to give him his meal.

Twenty minutes later, the king comes in the chamber. 

\- How! Doom! How! The Avengers and the Fantastic Four should have defeated you! Are we in Latveria? Asks Tony. 

\- Foolish Stark. What makes you think they know you are here? Asks the monarch. 

\- Because you completely wrecked the UN and attacked every one with your robots. 

\- Really? Is it really what happened? 

Tony looks at him like he’s completely stupid. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. 

\- You can’t play with my head. States Tony. 

\- But Doom did. You American are so disgust by magic. It’s so easy to use it against you. A simple illusion Mister Stark. Everyone under it and I took you like a ripped fruit from the conference. 

\- You…!

\- No one knows it’s me who took you. And all those memories you have are illusions confectioned by me. 

\- You son of a bitch! 

Tony blinks, he’s on the ground. Damn was that a hard slap. 

\- Ouch. 

\- Indeed. Now get up. 

Tony follows the villain across the corridors of the castle. He looks around for any weapons or crack in the bricks for a secret passage. 

\- Where are we? Asks the hero. 

\- In one of the wing of my laboratory. Answers the Latverian. 

Stark must admit, he is impressed. It is of the same caliber than Richard’s laboratory. 

\- What do you want me to do, in this sexy laboratory? Asks the American. 

\- I want to see your heart.

\- Huh, didn’t you wanted to exchange me with Roxxon?

\- They were complete moron trying to deceive me. Now, let me see….

\- No! No touch! 

Tony tries to removes the king’s hand from his torso. 

\- Why is everyone so obsessed with it! Asks Tony, to himself. 

\- It is an impressive display of the survival and ingenuity. Respond the Latverian. 

\- That’s the nicest thing you’ll ever say to me. 

\- I noticed it in the heat of out battle and afterward when we had to come back in our time. 

\- Thanks for the compliments, but no touching. 

Tony looks behind, the door is not that far. He begins to run and dodges the doombots and the servants trying to block his path. All his run have Doom’s laugh in the background. He somehow escapes them.   
After being sure no one sees him, waits in a corner a robot comes and he smashes his head with a chandelier. He drags the robot and begins to work for a weapon. He makes gauntlet and shoots some of the walls to escape rapidly. However a wall of robots blocks him. He turns his head and Doom looks at him. 

\- Not bad. Working a weapon in such a short time span. Says the Latverian. 

Tony uses his gauntlet on the king, the robots back off, but when the smoke comes down, Doctor Doom doesn’t have a scratch. The villain chuckles and grabs Tony by the hairs before dragging him across his castle.  
The American struggles in the king’s grip. Really! Was he going to be stuck here because of goddamn magic and he can’t have a proper weapon. If he wants one, he has to go in the lab again, but there’s always people and bots to stop him. And goddamn! He doesn’t want his heart to be torn apart before his eyes for scientific curiosity of a mad man. 

Tony is roughly sit in a chair, attach, again. His shirt is ripped off and Doom gets a screw and begins, oh slowly, to detach the first circling. 

The American tries to calm down, his arterial pressure rise up and his breathing becomes erratic. He looks around in the room. There’s a table, a chair, some device for radiography, a bookshelf, a wardrobe full of medical kit. He’s in the nursery? One of the rooms? He looks down at the screw working steadily and precisely. He looks at the king, he can’t see his eyes in the shadow of the mask. He begins to sweat, his ‘’heart’’ is glowing quite intensely. He whimpers when the thin circling of metal comes off, closing his eyes shut at the tingling feeling. He opens his eyes and sees Doom with an amused expression. 

\- What? You’re good at it. Smirks Tony.

Doom presses his screwdriver on the ‘’heart’’ and Tony feels his hairs stand up. He also feels like he ran a marathon, but it’s normal. 

\- You take dangerous path, thinking you’ll be able to dodge all the dangers like a swift mouse. Says Doom, in a menacing tone. 

The king lifts Tony’s chin and the hero gulps. He could be killed, the screwdriver on his throat and it would be over. 

\- Do you provoke all your enemies like that? Asks the king.

\- Of course. It’s amusing to see them being disgust over stupid phrase like that. Answers the American. 

\- What if they give in to your little taunts?

\- They don’t. Will you? 

\- Perhaps, that’s the fun. And tell me, what if I did?

Tony opens his mouth to talk but he can’t say anything. No villains as ever go that far with him. All his sexual innuendos were usually shoo off with eye rolling and homophobic slurs. Maybe it’s just Doom playing with him, giving him his own medicine. He decide to keep his mouth shut while the Latverian continues to work on his ‘’heart’’, also preventing any whimpers to come out and the very, very uncomfortable feeling.   
Suddenly, fortunately for Tony, Doom stops in his movement, like a wolf who heard a suspicious noise. The hero hears him sighs and gets up slowly. 

\- Lucky you. An intruder. Seems someone in the conference was aware of my presence. Says the king, nonchalantly. 

Stark cheers internally and tries to keep a straight face. The Latverian gets out the room and some cervo-guards grab Tony and drag him. They are stop by some super cute black ladies in tight combat clothes. They wreck the robot and ask Tony if he’s okay before bringing him outside swiftly.   
Surprisingly, the castle is not in high alert. Was it an infiltration mission? Who is taking care of Doctor Doom? 

Tony sits in the plane and looks at his ‘’heart’’ to knows if there’s not too much damage. He jumps when a shadow is beside him. He hasn’t seen him coming at all. The man is in complete black and the eyes of his mask are milky white. His claws shine to the neon lights of the plane, Vibranium. 

\- I am Black Panther, Mister Stark. I will get you back to America. 

Black Panther in this costume maybe, but T’Challa of Wakanda out of it. Tony smirks, he knew there was something about this man. 

\- Thank you very much. I cannot express my gratitude enough. If you ever need help, don’t hesitate to contact me. Respond the American. 

\- I accept. May I ask a question? Asks Black Panther.

\- Yes?

\- Where was Iron Man? You’ve been kidnapped for three days now?

\- Take a guess. 

What’s the point of hiding it now? Really? 

\---------------------------------

3 months later, Tony Stark the invincible Iron Man was going to a conference press with the Avengers. He was even thinking going back with them now. He looks beside and orders Happy to stop the car. He gets out and rushes to the Baxter Building, which is in flames. He puts his armor and dashes toward it.

Iron Man sees the Thing under piles of crumbles and he removes the piece of rocks covering him. 

\- Thanks, tin can. Says Ben. 

\- What’s happening? Asks the engineer. 

\- Thanks for passing by. Just Mister tin pants Doom greeting us. 

Tony flies in the air and search the Latverian with his sensor. In fact he shouldn’t even had use it, he’s fighting with Mister Fantastic. 

He opens the wreck door of the wrecked lab and watches the two scientists punching each other square in the face.

\- Sorry to interrupt such a go- Begins Stark. 

\- Perfect! Exclaims Doom.

The Latverian rapidly grabs Iron Man’s ankles and swing him, hitting Richards full force and it projects the two heroes across the laboratory. 

\- HOW DAAAAAAAAAAAARE YOU! Shouts Tony.

Reed and Tony dash toward the king and try to immobilize him, not easy when the mad scientists use electricity as his main attack, and magic. 

\- Tony! Keep him busy! I know how to stop him! Shouts Reed, slithering away like a snake on the floor. 

\- You’re going nowhere, flea! Shouts Doom. 

\- You shall not pass! Shouts back Tony. 

Iron Man grabs Doctor Doom’s wrists and use his energy beam to shoot them back, making Doom lose his equilibrium. He tries to pin the king on the ground but he fails as the swift mad man dodge his attack and kicks his side. Tony rolls on the ground, his armor has a dent now. 

Iron Man use his repulsors on his hands and dash feet first into the Latverian. His feet hitting the villain’s torso makes a huge ‘’POW’’ and their flying across the room. Once the momentum decrease, Doom falls on the ground and slide on the floor with Tony on his legs. They stop and now Tony is straddling Doom. Attacking the other right now is useless, there is no chance of advantage, 

\- Get off me. Orders Doom.

\- Admit it, you like it big boy. Tease Tony. 

\- Your fantasies are unstoppable. 

\- Hello Reed, wanna join.

The facepalm echoes through the lab.   
After a long sigh, Reed holds up a bizarre shaped device and Doom jumps out of the aim. Tony begins to shoot beams of energy to the king and Mister Fantastic aims the Latverian.   
The villain hits an invisible wall and fall on the ground. Susan holds him on the ground while he struggle like a demon in holy water. 

\- Hold him, Sue! Come on Reed! Shouts Johnny flying toward them. 

Doom makes a shout of rage before he uses magic and they’re all blinded by intense light. 

Stark blinks rapidly and his visor is trying to adapt at the sudden change of clarity. Doom is standing before him. 

\- I thought I lost interest in you, but now I might to play with you again. Says the king in a honeyed tone. 

\- Oh, with me it’s a game? Asks Tony. 

\- Everything is a game for you. I’ll be on the same level. 

The villain disappears in the smoke of the broken machineries. 

\- Reed! Susan! Are you okay! Guys? Shouts Tony. 

\---------------------------------------------

1 month later, Tony is trying to gets out his bed. He just had training with Steve the day before and his entire body is full lumbago. The smell of coffee makes him go out of bed. He drinks the elixir of life before looking in the eyes of the one who gave him a damn good cup of coffee. It’s a doombot. There’s a doombot in his bedroom. There’s a doombot in the Stark tower. He makes a grimace then back off quickly. 

\- What the hell do you want!? Shouts Stark. 

\- A chess play. Answers Doom from the robot. 

\- Oh? Ah? Hum? Sure. Let me slip into something more comfortable.

Tony puts his armor and gets on the roof with his mug. Doom is waiting for him in all his dramatic fashion.

\- Where’s your tiger? He was cute. Asks Tony. 

\- I let him fed on the war prisoner. Now, let us begin. Says Doom. 

Tony takes the white and chooses what he will move. The engineer puts an explosive under the table in case the bad doctor wants to be too enterprising. Doom must be doing the same. The chess play continue without any incident, without any words, just intense stare. However, the two geniuses were putting traps all around, swiftly, unknown to the other. 

\- I must congratulate you, Doom, it’s the longest play I ever had. States Tony.

\- Never played with Richards? I have a play we haven’t finished since college with him. But you’re not bad yourself, if it’s the compliment you are seeking. Respond the Latverian. 

Tony smirks and looks in the piercing brown eyes. Never was a fan of those, but he could do an exception. He looks down on the chessboard, uh oh, it’s bad for him. He tries in vain to improve, but…

\- Checkmate, Stark. 

Doom snaps his fingers and all the traps the king installed went off. Iron Man is blown away by the force of Doom’s explosives and his own set off a split second after, engulfing Doctor Doom in their fiery force.   
Tony blinks, well it won’t help his lumbagos, everything is blurry and he hears in echo. He tries to move, but everything is too hot and too rasping. 

The American gets up, he’s half naked, pieces of armor are everywhere. The armor took all the damage, now it’s all crap. Fortunately, he only has a mild headache. He looks through the smoke and sees Doom coming out. His cape is gone and his tunic is half-burned, the armor is full of scratch, and the top of his body have a lot of dents and crevasses, some of the joint are weakened and loose, Tony can see skin under them. 

The villain claps his hands.

\- It was a very interesting game, Stark. 

\- I can’t believe your resisted all that fire power. Respond Tony. 

\- I believed your armor was only aluminum foil, seem I was wrong. 

Tony gets up and pieces fall down, including the one on his crotch. Either Doom has incredible will power or just doesn’t care to look down. Tony gulps and blushes awkwardly as the king is staring into his eyes like a fly under a microscope. 

\- I believe a physical fight would be inappropriate. Says Doom. 

\- Get out your armor and we’ll see. Respond Tony with wit. 

Tony gets red. It came out his mouth before he could think. He just saw Doom crooking his eyebrows. Time seems to go so slow, his face burns and he can’t escape the eye contact with the villain. Doom narrows his eyes and the hero breaks the eye contact and look around frantically for something he could use to cover himself.  
Tony audibly gasps when the Latverian grabs his wrists before he could move away. He feels so naked now that the king looks at him from feet to head. 

\- You do have appreciable physical features. Says Doctor Doom. 

Stark knows it’s the only compliment he’ll get from him, even if it’s not remotely sexy. 

\- A-and what about you? I’ve heard Reed telling me you weren’t bad yourself. Respond the hero. 

\- Indeed, he is right on that. 

Tony shudders when Doom brushes his fingers on his ‘’heart’’ and pull him closer. His nose brushes the metal of the mask and he turns his head to look away and tries to slow down his erratic thoughts. The dear Victor is going farther than Tony would ever expect him to. Will they really…? If he wants to back off and run away, it’s now. But his indecision and confusion makes him stand awkwardly there. 

\- Let us not stand there, we could be found. Says Doom, almost in a whisper. 

The American nods and feels embarrassment to not have thought about getting outside earlier. People could have seen them. They should have seen them. Did Doctor Doom have turn the building invisible? Used his magic to fool every living soul around? But now he was following him inside, removing is half burned boot while walking. No one is there to notice them. 

\- Do you know where you are going at least? Asks Tony, eyes the muscular back of the Latverian. 

\- Oh, I’ll find somewhere. Answers the king in a dark tone. 

Wait, he could get kill, in his own building. He’s naked and not nearly as good as Rogers at physical combat, plus his lumbagos, which he doesn’t feel because of the adrenaline. Yeah no point to fight him back. But if he wants it to stop, there is his second chance. He jumps slightly when a door close behind him. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize he entered a room.   
Stark looks at the said room, it’s an office for storage. There’s a ton of documents in boxes and a table and a chair. The window’s curtains are closed, but the sun goes through it and illuminates the room. Now Tony is in closed room naked with a Doctor Doom almost half naked from his wrecked armor.   
The hero gulps down when the Latverian begins to remove the scrap pieces of armor of his chest and arms. However, his helmet and mask stay, and Tony feel a little disappointed. Doom puts his hand on the bottom pieces of his armor. Before he could admire the finest Latverian gun, Doom grabs his wrists and pulls him to the table. He almost let out and whimpers and instinctively spreads his legs. 

\- No cocky comment, Mister Stark? The cat ate your tongue or are you speechless. Says the king as the pelvic plates fall down.

Tony would have done one, but he was appreciating the great caliber under his eyes. A rush of apprehension went through his body and south. He feels his cock twitch and he looks up at the villain’s face. 

\- Really, it’s a crime you hide all this body under an armor. Says Tony.

\- Only for… persons of my chosen. It makes it special then. Respond Doom. 

\- Can’t deny it. 

Tony gasps when the king pins him on the table. He shudders when his cock rubs the Latverian’s thigh. He opens his mouth when the villain forces two fingers in. He uses his hands to rubs the villain’s shoulders. The American groans when a hand slides on his torso and presses on his ‘’heart’’. Doom slides his hands on his entire body before dipping his fingers in his mouth again.   
Stark knows where they are going, no he’s not making any illusion he could actually top the stubborn and proud king. 

\- If you’re good, I’m giving you an armor to go home. Says the hero, removing the fingers from his mouth. 

\- Because you think I would not excel in this domain? Respond Doom, in a challenging tone. 

Tony groans when the digits slide inside him, in a smooth motion. The other hand of the villain goes behind his neck slides on his shoulder where it presses on a knot. He relaxes and feels the fingers crooking and scissoring already. He closes his eyes when the hand on his shoulder slides down and grabs his hip. The American grabs the king’s shoulder for support and he groans when a third fingers slides in. Tony has to appreciate the Latverian’s dexterity, he stretches him without the usual discomfort, it’s smooth and fast. Stark groans loudly and would love to kiss the villain when he strokes his cock, twisting his wrist and pressing on the head with slowness.   
Tony kisses the shoulder of the Latverian while rubbing his hands on his abdomen and pecs. 

\- Come on, I’ m ready big boy. Says Stark. 

\- What’s your stamina, American? Asks the king. 

\- Let’s have a first round and we’ll see after. 

The hero gulps when is legs are lift and he feels the head of Doom’s cock on his ass. He groans loudly when it slides in, Doom seems to have lubricated it and Tony doesn’t care how. He arches his back when it goes deep. The king offers his hand and he grabs it. He moans when the Latverian pulls out, slowly at first and then he pushes in and pulls out in a rapid pace. The villain begins to stroke his cock and he groans loudly.   
Stark closes his eyes and let the pleasure build up. The cock rubs his prostate and his cock is getting a great handjob, he’s enjoying himself. He groans when Doom changes the pace. He puts his ankle on the king’s shoulder and moan when the king makes a rough slam inside him, sliding deeper. 

\- Mmmh, ah-! Go faster. Asks Tony. 

The hero hears the Latverian chuckles, and he pounds inside him rapidly, roughly. Stark throws his head back groaning at each slam and grabs his neglected cock to stroke it in rhythm. He’s not going to last longer. He almost makes a whine when Doom stops his movement and grabs his wrist to stop his stroking.   
Tony looks at his hand sliding up his abdomen on his heart, circling it, making him shiver, then coming up and rubbing his lips. The American groans when the villain jerks his hips and thrust roughly. Tony feels his balls tightening from the thrust on his prostate. He clenches around the king and feel the wave of apprehension before he comes. He moan loudly and spills on his abdomen, shaking slightly and clenching more around the villain, who slowed his thrust and stroke him. 

 

\- Pretty good… Sighs Tony. 

\- But it’s not over. Respond Doctor Doom.

\- I wouldn’t dare let you unfinished. 

Tony sits and winces a bit, he’s been stretch wide. He grabs the rock hard erection from the king and strokes it slowly while rubbing his legs. 

\- How many heroes did you sleep with, Doom? Tease the hero. 

\- I could ask you the question back. And Doom must not go to your ankle for the… sleeping around. 

Stark smirks and kisses the villain’s abdomen while rubbing his thumb on the slit. He kisses the tip before swallowing half of it. The Latverian grabs his head begins to thrust in his mouth with ardor. He almost gags, his saliva slides on his chin. He’s lacking of air and tries to back off, but Doom holds him. 

\- Do not think I will be… gentler on you after this encounter. We are still enemy and rival. Purr Doom.

Tony finally breathes. He groans when the villain comes in his mouth. He spits it and swipes his mouth. He looks at Doom who has his arms crossed. 

\- Sure. Anyway, you don’t really have a winning personality. Stay here, I’ll get your armor. Respond Stark. 

\- Stay here? So you can call some guards? Respond Doom.

\- I could have done that when we were on the roof. Yeah, you could hide yourself and follow me. 

Doctor Doom nods and follows the American who runs in his lab without being seen. 

\- Do you plan an attack on the Avengers soon? I’m going to miss you. Joke Tony.

\- Something greater. Another time maybe, anyway I have to finish my chess play with Richards. 

\- …

\- You better remove that grin off your face immediately unless you want our next meeting to be my gun in your eye socket. 

Doctor Doom flies out the window wearing one of Iron Man’s old armor. 

The hero looks at him disappearing at the horizon. Yep, if Steve ever heard of that story he’ll be label ‘’skank’’ for the rest of his life. Oh well, he must go see Pepper now. She will yell on him for being so late.


End file.
